wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Misique
I know that I'm running out of time I want it all And I'm wishing they'd stop tryan turn me off I want it all And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars ��'M I S I Q U E'�� This character is for the Normal Dragon Contest, please don't use him without permission first! Thank you for your understanding! he/him • Misiy • hive • student Even when I get it all the way I want it all We can get 'em running, running, running We can get 'em running, running, running Appearance The first thing one would notice when they see him is how non-unique he looks from the other HiveWing. Broad shoulders and a slim build, very similar to most HiveWings. A blank, emotionless expression sticks on his snout, he's good at hiding all emotion. This is followed by obsidian black eyes both the same inky black hue. Misique's scales are a fierce crimson with bands of black in between the large bands of crimson. Flecks of squash yellow upon his talons, tail and wings and a somewhat barb-looking tail. Two black horns curves down gently before coming back up along with another black horn like a rhinoceros protruding from his forehead. Misque's legs are rather a medium size with thin, curved talons that hold in between them a metal spear he trains with. Four normal-looking wings come from his back with a rather metallic look to the membranes. To most, they're pretty showy, but this dragonet is someone one would easily just walk past but he still has his ways of being intimidating. Just like fire, burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Personality HiveWings are arrogant, judgemental dragons Misique is no exception. Most dragonets tend to avoid this dragonet, however most are needlessly attracted to his bravery, fearlessness and need to impress everyone. He's considered a bookworm to some but he's mainly a warrior in training at the school. Haughtiness and arrogance are the main parts of his personality, giving everyone around him venomous glares. This is the main reason some avoid him the other reason would be how normal he is. Misique tends to think of himself as far more superior to SilkWings and, like dragons on Pyrrhia using RainWings as part of their insults, uses SilkWings in the same way. He also seems to be quite brattish in some situations, putting himself before anyone else even his family (sometimes). The HiveWing dragonet is usually found training with another HiveWing, a higher ranking one than his parents even as they want him to do his best... and he thinks he'll do it too. Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway History Misique hatched in the center of Bloodworm Hive to two HiveWing guards. They weren't overjoyed of their second son's hatching nor were they disappointed by it. It was like they were glad to have another body to help them. When he came out... the HiveWing came out with a frown, a large scowl on his snout. They dubbed him with the name Misique after Lady Hornet, one of his father's distant friends that they hardly see anymore due to work. They allowed him to do as he pleased while they were gone guarding their posted areas so he usually would go to any amusing play area he could find. What possibly caused him to have a haughty attitude was his older brother, a higher student in the Bloodworm School, who would usually abused his younger sibling and treated him like a ragdoll or SilkWing servant... someone to trample over instead of respect. After a few years, Pollis had graduated from the school and altogether left the family although he'd occasionally come back to abuse his younger sibling and eat with the rest of the his family. Then came Misique's turn to be enrolled in school. Like any other dragonet, the HiveWing was rather forced to attend school despite his protests. His first day of that academy was rather normal, boring and time consuming. Everyone tended to avoid him, or rather he scared them off with his venomous glares, but dragonets managed to talk with him for a few minutes before scuttling off. That is until one day, a young teacher who'd been a substitute one for a few days after the other one broke their collarbone attempting to stand on a chair, offered to teach Misique the skill of fighting. Alas, like any other dragonet he agreed to such deal and this training was quite hard for him, just like school was. But he was pushed, pressed by both teacher and parents to work harder not smarter. His skill improved... but pretty slowly although his eagerness to fight for his Hives made training go faster. At the end, when his teacher had to stop training their apprentice, Misique had the fighting skills of most trained dragonets and then the sudden need to have a higher ranking... to be known by not only his own Hive, but by Queen Wasp herself. Just like fire And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game And no matter the weather, we can do it better Relationships Put your OC or sona if we've talked for awhile! REMEMBER: They have to be from Pantala to be put in relationships! Herrah: Misique doesn't have much thought on his mother since they never really had much interaction. However, he seems to like her more than his father and older brother since she was the one who helped him more with training. Positive/Neutral Spinam: Like his mother, Misique doesn't have much thought about his father. However, it is known that he likes Herrah more than Spinam mainly because he wasn't the one really supporting him with much other than education. Positive/Neutral Pollinis: The only true fact about Misique and his older brother is that he REALLY dislikes him. From the day he hatched, his brother had always abused him and treated his younger sibling like a SilkWing servant. Negative/Neutral And no matter the weather, we can do it better You and me together forever and ever We don't have to worry about a thing about a thing, no We can get 'em running, running, running We can get 'em running, running, running Trivia - Most of his family members are latin words. - Similarly, Misique means "Hornet" in latin. - Hatched a few days after Blue, Cricket and Sundew stole the Book of Clearsight. - Seems to show the most negativity to SilkWings both his servants and not. - This somewhat caused him to start abusing his family's servants, treating them like dolls. Just like fire, burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Gallery Art is always appreciated! Hive-0.png| Pixel art by me! Dragon Model.png Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+